kyoukaramaoufandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Takabayashi Tomo
A guess about Takabayashi Tomo's hiatus. It's been almost 5 years since Takabayashi Tomo published her last Ma novel and I've been thinking and thinking about this matter for a while and I have a hypothesis (which may be very wrong, because this is just a mere guess ok?). But before I go ahead and tell you what I think, here's some factual information Novels/ TV show 1. Kyou Kara MA no Tsuku Jiyuugyou! - November 2000 2. Kondo wa MA no Tsuku Saishuu Heiki!- April 2001 (5 months) 3. Konya wa MA no Tsuku Daidassou!- November 2001 (7 months) 4. Ashita wa MA no Tsuku Kaze ga Fuku!- February 2002 (3 months) 5. Kitto MA no Tsuku Hi ga Noboru!- September 2002 (7 months) 6. Itsuka MA no Tsuku Yuugureni! - December 2002 (3 months) 7. Ten ni MA no Tsuku Yuki ga Mau! - May 2003 (5 months) 8. Chi ni wa MA no Tsuku Hoshi ga Furu! -June 2003 (1 month) '- Anime is released on April 3rd, 2004 -' 9. Mezase MA no Tsuku Umi no Hate! - April 2004 (10 months) 10. Kore ga MA no Tsuku Daiippo! - September 2004 ( 5 months) 11. Yagate MA no Tsuku Uta ni Naru! - December 2004 ( 3 months) 12. Takara wa MA no Tsuku Tsuchi no Naka! - August 2005 (8 months) '- Anime ends on February 25th, 2006 -' 13. Hako wa MA no Tsuku Mizu no Soko! - April 2006 ( 8 months) '- OVAs are produced and released -' 14. Suna wa MA no Tsuku Michi no Saki!- December 2007 (1 year and 8 months) 15. Kokyou he MA no Tsuku Kaji wo Tore! - May 2008 (5 months) 16. Mae wa MA no Tsuku Tetsugoushi! - December 2008 (7 months) '- Anime's 3rd season is released on April 3rd, 2008 and ends on February 19th, 2009 -' 17. Ushiro wa MA no Tsuku Ishi no Kabe! - January 2010 ( 1 year and 1 month) (Dates taken from Google, which slightly differ from the ones on Kadokawa's Website) Her 18th novel was announced "Yami ni MA no Tsuku Hi ga Tomoru!!" but then, it was never released. I've been surfing the web looking for an actual piece of information that says "Yes, she's sick" and I have not found it. I've read there were rumors of her vomiting blood, but they were rumors. Not actual information. In theJapanese boards that I've been reading lately, the fans say that maybe she's just "lazy" and "unmotivated". (msg 311 for example) But that just doesn't cut it for me, so my little brain kept working overtime and when I was gathering info for the article on Takabayashi I thought, THAT'S IT! (Ok, ok... I think it's quite funny that I've also been translating the Birthday special, where Yuuri also puts all the hints together and gets to a completely wrong conclusion, but HEY, here I go.) Now, stay with me. Takabayashi sensei has never been lazy. As you can see from the info before, she was publishing her novels every 6 months, and only took longer if she was involved with other stuff (namely anime/OVAs, music composition(Vandavia ondo, Mienai Te to te)). Then, suddenly, BOOM! She dissapears in the middle of a novel which was already announced (if you know Japanese people, you know that there are very few excuses for this, one being sickness and the other... well personal affairs). On top of that, if you go through her published novels, and you see that the first one was published in 1994, then you can guess that she was about 20-23 years old at the time (the average age for novelist to publish her first work), you can do some quick math calculations and guess that she was 36-39 in 2010. She was a woman, reaching 40 in Japan. Are you following?! So, what happens when women in Japan are dangerously close to reaching that age? I'm going to tell you what happens. THEY GET MARRIED, and pop a few puppies as quickly as they can, before the puppy making factory gets closed for good. I know, I know, women now a days are not like that. But Takabayashi has always been old-fashion (she "talks like a dad" anyone? This is what fans always thought of her!). And I personally know two Japanese women that went through this EXACT same situation. One was 37, the other one 39, and as soon as they met their current husbands it was kind of an unspoken understanding that "they needed to get pregnant ASAP" so the guy either marries them or leaves. In this desperation they both found a husband got married and both had two kids. Now forgive me for being so positive, but I want to imagine Takabayashi-sensei and her two baby boys running rampant in her house, rather than thinking about her as a sick- blood vomiting depressed old lady. What are your thoughts on this? Could I be right? If so... one kid must be about 4 years old, the other one 2 (depending if she could have two or not, all of this assuming my hypothesis is right). If she's waiting for the kids to go to school this could take up to 3 more years, if she had a second kid; or two more years if she only had one. So 2017/2018? Will she have time for her novels then? Let's hope so! Happy 2015 everyone! PS. If you have actual information about what happened to her, please post here! Thanks! By Ilovebishonen (talk) 00:52, December 29, 2014 (UTC)